crpfandomcom-20200213-history
Tutorial:Commands
Available commands as of Cortex 2.1: info - This will supply you with the current engine version that is running on the map. minerals - This will supply you with 100,000 minerals by default. A different number can be used to be given i different amount. gas - This will supply you with 100,000 vespene gas by default. A different number may be susbstituted alias - Alias allows you to create another name to use a command. An example is shown below. commands - Commands will display the full list of commands available on the current map. colors - The colors command will list all the players and their color in-game. This can be used for becoming allies or enemies. zoom - Zoom will set the zoom on your screen. 100 is the maximum, and makes the screen have a wide view, while a zoom of 1 will make the screen have a small view. Zoom 0 will reset the screen to the farthest the default settings will allow. roll - Using the roll command will make a virtual die roll and then return the number it received to the game. The numbers are form 1-100. var - This command is currently unknown/nonfunctional. town - Town will create a smarthostile town. Smarthostile may, at times, appear to be slow or bugged. This may or may not occur. search - Search is one of the most valuable commands in all of Cortex. It can search for behaviors, units, weapons, models, nearly anything. The search command can be used as: search keywords. The catagory is required, while the keyword(s) is(are) not. creep - Simply stating creep will generate zerg creep within a small radius of the spawner. upgrade - The upgrade command is only used if you wish to give units an upgrade. For example, marines could gian the stimpack upgrade. Upgrades cannot be applied to units that would not normally get an upgrade. For example, marines, or any other terran unit, can not get any level of protoss shields. Shields may still be given via @maxshields, however. ally - Allows the player to ally another player. To use this, type ally color unally - Unallies the player from a previous alliance. To use this, type unally color control - Control is used by players to gain control over the neutral and smarthostile players. It cna also be used by a mod or admin to gain control of another players units. uncontrol - uncontrol relinquishes the control of the player/computer's units. replaceeffect - This command is currently unknown/unfunctional. replaceunit - This command is currently unknown/unfunctional. togglespawner - New in 2.1, this allows users to toggle the spawner to switch between using their mouse or using an observer as their spawner. @context - This command is currently unknown/unfunctional. @spawn - The most used command in Cortex, this allows users spawn units and buildings. The command may be followed by a number to spawn multiple units/buildings, however there is a limit of 24 units spawning per command. @kill - Kill does simply as it is named, and kills the selected unit(s)/building(s). @remove - Remove is similar to kill, except rather than showing a death animation, if there is one, the unit or building is simply deleted. This is useful for buildings that will otherwise leave a permanent marking on the map, such as a datacore building. @scale - Scale allows users to increase or decrease the size of their units and/or buildings. The scale will allow measurements from 0.01 - 10. @say - The say command is an essential to roleplay. It allows users to speak through terms of a character. The characters name will appear as the color of the user issuing the command. @setname - Another essential to roleplay, setname will set the name for a single unit, or all the selected units at the time. This will not change the name when the unit or building is clicked, however it will change when using the @say command. @give - The give command is used when one player wishes to give control of units or buildings to another player. To give control, you must use @give and then the color of the person recieving the units. @givecolor - @invulnerable - The selected unit and/or buildings are invulnerable and can only be killed via @kill or @remove. Explosions such as a nuke may also work. @vulnerable - Removes invulnerabilty so that the units can die by taking damage. @pause - Will pause the unit, only allowing the idle animation to play. Commands given, such as move, will be executed once @unpause is issued on the unit. @unpause - Unpuases a unit that was paused previously. This allows the unit to move, attack, and function in any other way. @move - The move command will print out a line of text on the screen telling the user whether ir not the selected unit(s) have the ability to move where they are. @tint - Tint is a complex command that allows the user to change the displayed color of the units and /or buildings selected. to use tint, you must include the @tint tag, followed by the color settings with a number between 0-255. Three neumbers must be entered, and correspond to red, green, and blue in that order. To restore default color back to a selection, set all the tints back to 255. @color - @face - @height - @addweapon - @removeweapon - @life - @energy - @shields - @maxlife - @maxenergy - @maxshields - @speed - @kills - @level - @adddamage - @removedamage - @attach - @removearea - @removebehavior - @addbehavior - @firstperson - @thirdperson - @sayoverhead - @play - @renameall - @behaviors - @order - @resources - @liferegen - @energyregen - @shieldsregen - @copy - @effect - @radius - @modelswap - @addrange - @removerange - @armor - @shieldsarmor - @weaponspeed - @weaponspeedall - @animspeed - @rotate - @label - @decal - !ban - !disable - !enable - !promote - !demote - !remove - !seeall - !smarthostile - !light - !creepspeed - !trolls - !log - !secure - #create - #teleport - #remove - #removeall - #list - #attach -